


Why do you care?

by hvdson



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Glee - Freeform, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvdson/pseuds/hvdson
Summary: “Their eyes locked for a moment, a genuine connection sparked between the two. it was brief but intense, both the girls’ souls yearning to know more about the other.”





	Why do you care?

**Author's Note:**

> The title is rough and still a work in progress. The entire story is just a drabble and something that I thought would be cute. I’ll try and post as regularly as I can!

If there was one thing Quinn Fabray was certain on, it was that she was not straight. Not a chance. She was as interested in boys as Finn was in literally anything academic...okay, that was a slight exaggeration, nobody could be that gay.

Anyway, who cares if she's part of the percentage of women who would choose Emma Stone over Andrew Garfield, right? Wrong. Literally everybody would care: her friends, her parents, the entire school. The list is endless. God, all Quinn wanted was to be able to tell someone but since she kept such a high profile in school, and knowing what it felt like to be at the bottom, it was too risky to come out. Plus there was no reason to come out, it's not like she was going to have a girlfriend anytime soon. She didn't even like anybody for crying out loud! Well, unless you count the diva that invades her mind constantly...not on her own accord obviously, there was no way she'd purposely think of Rachel Berry unless it was a plot to publicly humiliate her. 

"Q, what the fuck is wrong with you tonight?" A sharp voice pierced through the blonde's thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I've been calling your name for the past minute, but you're obviously preoccupied with whatever you're thinking about." Santana hissed. The Latina definitely got on Quinn's bad side tremendously more often than she got on her good side but the blonde didn't mind all too much, it's why she loved her after all.

"Sorry San."

"What are you even thinking about?" 

"Nothing," She lied, what wasn't she thinking about? "Just stuff."

Santana hummed skeptically but shrugged it off, she'd discuss it later when they weren't at one of Puck's insane parties. "Well can you forget about that 'stuff' and dance? It's a party and you're being a deadbeat."

"Fine." the blonde huffed as she got up and began swaying to the music. 

Suddenly the song changed and the music turned much slower and well...sexier. An intoxicated Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist and pulled her in closely, the two creating a steamy scene right in front of the blonde. No it cannot be...Santana and Brittany grinding? Quinn was so mesmerised and completely turned on that she ignored the fact that they were her bestfriends and this was so very wrong, she was basically being a voyeur right now! Then a sly leg was slide in between the latina's thighs, causing a strangled moan to escape the brunette's lips. Fuck. Quinn knew there had to be something more to this. Maybe Brittany and Santana were an item? Quinn's gaydar had always been completely off but how did she miss that?! Oh god, what happened when she was the first one to fall asleep at the trinity's sleepovers? 

"Holy shit." Quinn breathed, causing both girl's to break whatever was going on.

"What? Q, we're just dancing." Brittany said innocently but this was far from innocent.

"Th-that was n-not dancing. What is happening?" 

"Chill Q, get a drink or something." Santana spoke up, trying to usher the girl into the kitchen.

"Wait. Are you gay?!" Quinn screamed, a hand rushing to cover her mouth instantly. The Latina directing Quinn to a quiet corner, her hand still sealed on the blonde's lips.

"I swear to God if you don't shut the hell up I'll beat you." Santana whispered.

Quinn eased out of the grasp, "no I will it's just-"

"You're homophobic and hate it?" 

"No! Never! How dare you?! We play for the same fucking team!" Quinn accidentally blurted out and, this time, slapped her own hand over her mouth.

Both girls stared at eachother, Santana's eyes lit up and she threw her head back in fits of laughter.

"I meant as in we both play for the same team which is boys. I know you're not gay, you and Brittany are just having some fun I would never-"

"Oh please, I've known all along. You're the perfect stereotype for a repressed lady-lover. I mean president of the celibacy club and a Christian? I would've expected you to come out at like 40 or something." Santana explained, still chuckling to herself.

"Shut up." The blonde defended what was left of her dignity.

"And the way you look at Berry. I know the only reason you torment her is so you have a reason to be close to her." 

"Shut the fuck up." Tears were starting to form in Quinn's eyes and Santana knew that look. Denial. 

"It's okay, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything." 

Santana always had this perfect way of being able to go from a cold-hearted bitch to a devoted friend in 0.5 seconds, which was perfect when Quinn was experiencing one of her infamous mood swings.

“Yeah well stop making fun of me.” Quinn wiped at her eyes ferociously. She tried to show little to no weakness at all times but especially now, she couldn’t let Santana in on how badly her heart hurt and how much of a burden carrying this secret was.

Her best friend wrapped a comforting arm around her waist and pulled Quinn in for a hug. “I know how you feel. I’ve been there...still there now. We’re gonna do it together Q.”

“Thank you San,” Quinn sniffled, still embraced in the latina’s hug.

“Don’t mention it...literally.” 

Both girls chuckled as they untangled their bodies and faced each other again.

“I’m so happy,” Santana beamed.

“Why?”

“Because Britt owes me $20.”

Quinn pushed the slightly shorter girl, “you had a bet on my sexuality?!” 

“Of course we did! I knew I’d win.”

“You’re sick.”

“Love you too, Q.” Santana smirked before disappearing back into the sea of bodies.

Quinn was still trying to process everything that had just happened. She had come out to somebody, finally! Not to toot her own horn but Quinn Fabray felt pretty damn proud of herself. By opening up, she had felt a huge portion of the metaphoric weight on her shoulders lifted. Quinn beamed with pride as she joined the group of drunk students dancing like crazy. Now she could have some fun.

-

As the party began to die down, the majority of the remaining people crashed on the couch and observed the few dancers left. But not Quinn. Quinn was too focussed on an argument that was happening between Rachel and Finn.

“You’re drunk! I told you not to get drunk. I’m not driving you home.” Finn crossed his arms stubbornly as an intoxicated Rachel swung back and forth.

“I’m at a party Finn! I want to have fun! I’m allowed to do that. You’re my boyfriend, not my dad.” the tiny brunette stabbed a finger at Finn’s chest, causing him to take a step back.

“You’re an embarrassment! How do you think I feel having you dance like a slut around my friends? They probably think you’re easy and that they could just have you if they-“ 

Finn’s words were cut off sharply when Rachel slapped him hard across the cheek.

“Don’t ever talk to me like that again...”

Then the teary-eyed brunette ran upstairs, out of sight when Finn started calling after her.

Quinn was boiling with rage and had to intervene. Finn began edging himself towards the stairs when the fiery blonde pushed him out of the way.

“You better not follow her up there, donkey kong, unless you want a matching slap on the other side.”

He raised his hands in defence and walked into the kitchen.

Quinn ran up the stairs and guessed that Rachel would’ve hidden in Puck’s room. She approached the door carefully, not wanting to startle Rachel and cracked it open slightly.

“Finn, leave me the fuck alone!” Rachel shouted.

The blonde had never heard her swear before and it turned her on like crazy. She had to mentally slap herself for thinking like a teenage boy at this precise moment.

“Not Finn. Lacking the height but double the brains.”

“Quinn?” Rachel’s head immediately snapped up. It was only then when Quinn noticed just how bloodshot Rachel’s eyes were.

The blonde gave a comforting smile as she approached Rachel, sitting on the edge of the bed. She mirrored this position but made sure to leave more than enough space between the pair. They weren’t even friends, why did Quinn even feel the urge to help her?

“I just came to see if you were okay.” 

Rachel scoffed, “that’s a first.”

Quinn dropped her head to her lap. She felt so guilty. For the first time ever she felt guilt about tormenting Rachel. The blonde felt sick to her stomach, she had to leave immediately. She scrambled to get up and mumbled something along the lines of going home.

“No!” Rachel interrupted Quinn’s ramblings. “I mean, stay. Please.”

“Why? You hate me.”

“I never said that.” Rachel spoke softly.

“You don’t have to. I’m awful to you.”

“You’re the one that hates me. I don’t hate you.”

Their eyes locked for a moment, a genuine connection sparked between the two. it was brief but intense, both the girls’ souls yearning to know more about the other.

Quinn tore away and sat back on the edge of the bed, this time with even more space in between them.

“Are you okay?” Quinn tried to move the conversation along as best she could, even though she did want to know more about why Rachel didn’t hate her but it was too soon. Quinn couldn’t handle the turmoil.

Rachel sighed, “I guess so. He does this sometimes, every party we go to ends in an argument.”

The blonde just listened, not feeling a need to interject.

“Fuck him, he’s an asshole. I’m done with him.” the alcohol coursing through the petite girl’s system was causing her to be much looser with her speech compared to her usual uptight manner. Quinn really enjoyed this side of Rachel.

“You two will be fine again on Monday, though. I can already picture the gross make-out session I’ll have to stomach before Math.” Quinn cringed.

There was an awkward silence in the air as Quinn played with the hem of her dress.

“We could’ve been friends, y’know.” Rachel stated.

“I know.” Quinn whispered, still looking down at her dress.

Rachel moved closer to Quinn.

“You’re not as evil as you think you are.”

This time, the blonde looked back at Rachel. She tried to figure out what Rachel meant by it because in her eyes, Quinn was a nasty bully that went out of her way to make Rachel’s life a living hell.

“I am.” Quinn defended, trying to take some blame for her vile actions she often uses on Rachel. 

“You’re not.” 

“Then what am I?” Quinn regretted asking the question as soon as it left her lips. It made her vulnerable. She had just given Rachel the opportunity to guess endless possibilities.

“Scared.” 

It took the air from Quinn’s lungs. Rachel guessed and she was right.

“Fuck you! You don’t know anything about me, man hands.”

“I know that you’re going into your infamous defence mode.”

“Fuck off, Berry.” Quinn was growing more angry but Rachel was calm for some unknown reason.

Rachel shook her head and laughed to herself.

“What the fuck are you laughing at?”

“You know I’m right but you’re not ready to admit it to yourself yet,” Rachel smiled at the blonde, in hopes to calm her down. “It’s okay if you’re not, I get it. I know why you’re scared. You’re popular, all popular kids are scared. It’s a fact.”

“Is it?”

“In the book of Berry it is.”

Quinn scoffed but couldn’t help hide the bashful smile underneath the cocky exterior.

The two girls sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, Quinn picking at the hem of her dress and Rachel watching contently. 

“C’mon, I’ll drive you home.” the taller girl spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Oh no, you don’t-“

“I know. But I want to.” 

Rachel smiled, “thank you.”

They began to leave Puck’s room until Quinn spun back around to Rachel.

“But we won’t be alone. We have two karaoke fanatics joining us.” 

“Huh?” Rachel looked confused.

“You’ll see what I mean.” Quinn chuckled before leaving the bedroom, followed by Rachel.

-

“It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don’t mean i’m in love tonight!” Brittany and Santana drunkenly sung the lyrics to Katy Perry’s ‘I kissed a girl’, in the backseat of Quinn’s car. “I kissed a girl and I liked it. I liked it!”

Rachel laughed from the passenger seat, “I know what you mean now.” 

“Told ya! Somehow, it’s even worse when they’re sober, though. I’m almost deaf by the time we get to school every day.” 

Santana leaned over to get closer to Quinn and Rachel, “oh shut up Q, you love it!” she slurred before leaning back and putting her arm around Brittany, both continuing to scream the rest of the song.

Quinn rolled her eyes, causing Rachel to giggle.

After driving for a few more songs, they had arrived at Santana’s house. Both Santana and Brittany were getting out here since they were having a sleepover. Now that Quinn knew Santana’s secret, their sleepovers were probably more like a sex marathon instead. The blonde instantly regretted that thought and internally shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Your stop ladies,” Quinn turned down the radio. “You need help getting out?”

“We’ve got it!” Brittany giggled as she leant over and kissed Quinn on the cheek and embraced Rachel from behind. “Thanks for the ride, Q.”

“Anytime, B.”

“Bye Brittany!” Rachel drunkenly waved her goodbye as she stumbled out of the car.

“See you Q. Later dwarf.” Santana waved off as she got out of the car and helped Brittany into the front door.

Once the two had disappeared into Santana’s house, leaving a trail of laughter behind them, Quinn began driving off.

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in silence with nothing but the gentle hum of the radio playing in the background.

“Ugh, I hate the radio,” the blonde frustratingly sighed as she flicked through the different channels. “There’s too many adverts and even when there isn’t, the music is dreadful.”

Rachel giggled as she watched Quinn grow more inpatient until finally switching the radio off.

“Why don’t you just play music from your phone?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just don’t have a good playlist yet.”

Rachel nodded and the silence fell over them again.

“It’s this road on the right, isn’t it?” Quinn spoke after a few minutes.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Quinn pulled up to Rachel’s house and switched off the engine.

“Thank you for the ride.” Rachel faced the blonde but Quinn just stared forward.

“Anytime, Berry.” 

“Really though,” the brunette dared to reach out and place a hand on top of Quinn’s, she instantly felt her tense up. “It means a lot to me.”

The corners of Quinn’s mouth rose slightly then fell back into place again.

“I’ll see you at school.” 

“Of course,” Rachel slid her hand off of Quinn’s and got out of the car on the passenger side. “Couldn’t miss my biweekly slushy facial.”

Quinn momentarily peered into dark brown eyes, completely hazed over from the effects of alcohol, before pulling away and clearing her throat.

“Goodnight, Rachel.” 

And with that she drove off, leaving a drunk Rachel on the sidewalk.

Before Quinn could fall asleep that night, the familiar feeling of guilt settled in her stomach again. What if Rachel hadn’t made those final steps into her house and something awful happened? Quinn needed to know that she was okay.

The blonde picked up her phone from her nightstand and texted Rachel’s number.

“hey, sorry to be a jerk and leave without making sure you got into your house. i hope you’re okay.”

Moments after she had sent the text and put her phone back on her nightstand, her phone sounded.

“it’s ok quinn i csn b annoying sometomes i’ll see u at sxhool !” 

Quinn giggled after receiving her first ever text from the diva, the fact that the majority of it was drunkenly misspelled was even better. The blonde shut off her phone and went to bed rethinking the crazy events of the night.


End file.
